Conception
by Errant Zero
Summary: This is an alternate ending to brave new world. It is written as a poem.


Conception

A new lease on life

The territorial bindings

And the social strife

No longer will they be finding

Two young men

Approach a glorious island

Where they are trying

To forget the past and mend

As the hydraulic boat

Nears the awe striking shore

Bernard and Helmholtz

Now have something to live for

The island perks a shiny glow

Appearing as they row

Onto the shoreline

Awed by its sparkling shine

As they step on the crisp land

Bernard and Helmholtz are greeted

By a world controllers hand

They are shown where they will be seated

The two men approach this hotel

So Lavish and fancy

Nothing anywhere near a motel

But there is something to sell

In their rooms are flowers in full bloom

Everything is so clean

All the furniture illuminates

With a sun-struck gleam

Extraordinary paintings and statues

And an eerie virtue

Dont ever forget the past

Because it may strike back

The next day a loud whistle

Heard through the breakfast bustle

Helmholtz and Bernard are thrown

Right out of their own

Perfect sanctuary

One that was only preliminary

As the world controllers yell

About the oncoming hell

There are vicious intruders

Trying deviously to suitor

This incredible island

With an evil file

All of the unforgiven

Including Bernard and Helmholtz

Will be forcefully blended

Into the dangerous war rope

The men go under a muddy bank

Where the ground sank

They are told their mission

And in addition

Are shocked at the premonition

Of this island was them just wishin'

Of a final release From freedom ceased

The land in front of them

Is horribly war bent

No time to repent

Bernard and Helmholtz must fight them

All sorts of craters

From deadly weapons

Bullet glaciers

Are the real sentence

Bernard and Helmholtz are given

With nauseating suspicion

Weapons of which they will maim

People they can't name

They are with twenty-four troops

As they will try and usurp

The deadly coalition

That had invaded this island

The twenty-four split into two

Something that is not new

So they can spread out

And circle in on the spot

Gunshots, screams, and grenades

Can be heard from every brigade

The felling is less than human

Then they are clued in

"Enemy coming, Enemy coming"

Barks the sarge

As the invaders are approaching

Bernard and Helmholtz try to carve

Into a muddy hole

So they can save their souls

Some while hurting fire a shot

So at least their not a blot

After a long while

The troops come together single file

They are now to intrude

The enemy solitude

The men march with a purpose

But some wonder if its worthless

They encounter a poorly built wall

It was opening to a crawl

At first there was not even a word

But then from all sides

The adversary violently converged

On the tortured war mice

But few shots were fired

Many were too tired

Because they were beating

The living hell out of everything

Bernard sees a man struggling

He is lost and befuddling

As the man believes

He's lost his last life reprieve

But Bernard stumbles upon a first aid kit

And tries with all his wit

However the bullet wounds

Are enormous to unglue

Medics finally arrive

To try and resuscitate

This man from his horrible dive

No time to hesitate

Bernard has done his best

And medics dont need to lay him to rest

Bernard released him from the war tide

But Helmholtz jumps right into the fight

He glances upon a familiar character

Seemingly coming from his last semester

It was a beautiful sight

In what was otherwise a horrible fright

So Helmholtz hurries up closer

Then in the moment

He figures out torturer

It's Lenina!

He is simply awestruck

At this incredible luck

Before he could say a word

Bernard shouts rather obsurd

"NO"

Helmholtz was about to say hello

But in the fight jam

"BAM!"

A bullet sears through man's body

And he starts groveling

Bernard rushes over

But its way too damn late

Even though he was honorably noble

Helmholtz has been lost in the hate

Due to his ineptitude

In a world so crude

A few weeks later

Bernard is still transfixed

Over Helmholtz's deathwish

A true life and mind tapered

The fighting has ceased

But not before 5000 are declared deceased

The ones who survived

Are the ones who did not run and hide

They are blissfully honored

In a truly grand ceremony

They all tell their testimony

Even shell shocked Bernard

He receives a shiny badge

For the courage he did show

Despite his friend's fatal blow

Then he paces to the start of the death track

In the hotel lobby he finds laughter

They are the world controllers

The plotters devised a genocidal dream

All in all they have manipulated

So everyone duplicated

A real live war scheme

But there was no one looking to gore

There was no need to settle the score

The controllers want absolute treasury

Of this war to demolish

Everyone in devilish Ghoulish Treachery

These are the defects

From the so-called intellect

Of that world

Of the controlling hurl

Bernard's anger is unfathomable

He cannot placate the plausible

That this could ultimately happen

All this fascist war mapping

But now he must destroy

Everyone in the ploy

He is plotting an end

To the great mind bend

A couple more weeks pass by

Bernard has live a lie

He has sucked ass

For the whole, general mass

Having them believe

That there is no deceit

But his mind will eventually crack

He has the knowledge most lack

The man goes into the closet

Gets out a mallet

And the piercing bullets

He is no longer full of it

While he skates into the lobby

People explore their hobby

The gossip and the chlorine dips

But Bernard was about to make his hit

Everyone is peaceful and calm

There is no major qualm

Suddenly there is a loud thud

Bernard mashes his mallet

On a teammate's forehead

Then he starts loading bullets

Slowly though a group tries to control

The burned and hardened soul

This however is to no avail

As Bernard tries to prevail

BANG! THUD! BANG! THUD!

You can see the blood

As he switches from mallet to gun

Everyone is on the run

Except for the life rapers

Who scamper in to taper

The controllers have realized

They need to exterminate

A man who has been paralyzed

From fear, paranoia, and hate

All two-hundred rush in

To the toxic death binge

Bernard shouts,"Don't move"

But they still creep in slow groove

While they slowly step

They start to regret

Ever bringing him here

Because he may ultimately persevere

Bernard shaking his rifle

Blood on the floor in pint fills

They still crawl ahead

To the only head

He's still standing

Still glancing

But the controllers do not quit

Bernard's mind is in a fit

Contemplating of his possible defeat

At his next heartbeat

He darts down the hallway

The death-doers rum through the fray

They are firing shots

Bernard's unraveling death plot

Is about to take him

He is not to win

He can only run fifty more yards

Till the bullets run hard

Into his arms, legs, and heart

Oh, the power of these death darts

They have pushed Bernard to death

He was the only threat

The corpse is wrapped in a body bag

And also tagged

As possibly the last survivor

To become a fighter

Against this forsaken island

Against the controller's evil plan

Many of those who are still alive

Try to fathom and contemplate

How someone could make this death drive

How he could try and defecate

On all the so-called principles

Of the battling disciples

Who think they defend

This grandiose but deceptive island

Looking at the bullet that nearly scarred

His newly filled heart

Helmholtz cracks a sly grin

At all who defend the controllers win


End file.
